playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Greene
Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Case West, and appears as a central character in Dead Rising 3. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography A MASTER OF CUSTOM WEAPONS A former motocross champion, Chuck Greene is a participant in the reality show, Terror is Reality, where he uses his bike skills to run down zombies for entertainment. He only participates in hope of affording medicine for his daughter, Katey, who was bitten by a zombie and requires daily doses of Zombrex to avoid transforming. Due to a recent outbreak that he was framed for, Chuck is stranded in a mall with thousands of zombies, left with only the various stores' supplies to fight with. THE LEGACY OF CHUCK GREENE: *''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record'' *''Dead Rising 3'' Arcade Chuck's story begins after he clears his name of the TIR Incident. He and his daughter, Katey, continue where they left off and Chuck still needs to find Zombrex to suppress Katey's infection. After Stacey tells him that she recived an e-mail from a unknown source about a special gathering of different people, Chuck decides to check it out in the hopes that they will either have Zombrex, or something that could cure his daughter permanently. Opening Rival Name: Juliet Starling Reason: Chuck is wandering in the rival arena until he meets Juliet. At first, he believes her to be a normal survivor, until Chuck sees her chainsaw and Nick's head. With that, he thinks Juliet is a psychopath and starts to fight. Connection: Both Chuck and Juliet are survivors of zombie apocalypses. Also, they both have an affinity with chainsaws. While Juliet uses it as her main weapon, Chuck also uses it as a weapon and can create a custom weapon with it: the Paddlesaw. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Chuck returns to Stacy and Katey. They ask if he found any Zombrex, to which Chuck regrets to say he didn't. Although, Chuck awakens the All-Star Power he recieved from Polygon Man and gives Katey a hug, suppressing her infection to the point that she claims she no longer feels sick. Chuck gladly proclaims that the AP may be the cure he was looking for, and proceeds to test it on the other survivors who were bitten. Gameplay Chuck is a pretty unique character, capable of using many weapons he crafted to attack everyone. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Paddlesaw' - - Chuck swings around the Paddlesaw, a canoe paddle with two chainsaws taped to its ends, and takes out the nearest opponent. *'Laser Sword Combo' - - Chuck does a Laser Sword Combo. *'Blazing Aces' - or + - Chuck, with a Tennis Racket on Fire, shoots flaming balls to the opponents. *'Heli Blade' - + - Chuck activates a Heliblade, and it stays there as a hazard. Whoever touches it will take damage. *'Power Guitar' - + - Chuck creates a barrage of sound with is Power Guitar, knocking down any opponents near to him. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Blazing Aces' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Blade' - + (Air) *'Defiler' - Down (Air) - Chuck crashes down with a Defiler slam. center (Triangle Moves) *'Blambow' - - Chuck fires an arrow stripped to a dynamite that explodes in contact. *'Eletric Chair' - or + - Chuck briefly adquires a eletric wheelchair and rides it forwards. *'Boomstick' - + - Chuck grabs the opponent with his Boomstick and shoots them away. *'Freedom Bear' - + - Chuck aplaces and activates his freedom bear and it shoots the enemy for a short time. *'Aerial Blambow' - (Air) *'Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Boomstick' - + (Air) *'I.E.D' - + (Air) - Chuck slams his I.E.D in the opponent's head. center (Circle Moves) *'Whiskey' - - Chuck drinkes a bottle of whiskey. He will gain more AP by each move hit. However after some time he will puke, and the effect will be gone. It also ends earlier when Chuck uses a Super Move. *'Hail Mary' - or + - Chuck throws a Hail Mary, wich explodes in contact. *'Knife Gloves' - + - Chuck does a Heavy Knife Gloves Attack, and will also use it for a air up and down attack. *'Molotov Cocktail' - + - Chuck throws a molotov cocktail. Holding makes Chuck throw further. Also, the fire will do aditional damage. *'Aerial Whiskey' - (Air) *'Aerial Hail Mary' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Knife Gloves' - + (Air) *'Aerial Molotov Cocktail' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Croupier Stick' - or - Chuck grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head *'MMA Gloves' - - Chuck grabs the opponent and Uppercuts them with MMA Gloves. *'DDT' - - Chuck does a DDT. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Pole Weapon' - (Level 1): Chuck does two slashes with a Pole Weapon. All the opponents he hit will be Killed. *'Snowflake' - (Level 2): Chuck throws meat and Snowflake suddenly appears and eats it. Then, the gameplay switches to Snowflake, earning one hit kills. *'Terror is Reality' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Chuck mounting on and readying his "Slicycle" (Motorbike with two chainsaws one in each side). After it, the stage becomes the TiR arena, and Chuck can freely run through his opponents for a period of time. All the opponents he runs through will be killed. Quotes *When Selected: **"Let's go." **"Let's do this!" **"Let's ride." *Prematch: *Item Pick-up: **"Nice." **Slick. **Cool. **Sweet. **Just what mommy used to make. *Using Pole Weapon: *Using Snowflake: *Using Terror is Reality: **"It's time for TERROR. IS. REALITY!!" (Tyrone King) *Successful KO: **"Yeah!" **"Yes!" **"I could do this all day long." **"Well, that sucked." **"Sweet!" **"Oh yeah!" **"You're stupider than you look!" *Respawn: **"Ah, crap!" **"Aw, hell!" **"What the hell?!" **"Ow!" **"Hey!" **"What's your problem?" Taunts *'Loser': Chuck points at the opponent and laughs. *'Check-up Time': Chuck examines the laser sword. *'Tasty!': Chuck eats a Hot Dog. Intros and Outros Introduction *'What Would Chuck Do?: '''Chuck readies his weapons and enters a fighting stance. *'Loving Father': Chuck hugs Katey before entering the ring. *'This Is My Bike': Chuck arrives with his Slicecycle. *'Don't Feed The Animals': Chuck gives Snowflake some Steak. Winning Screen *'For The Sake Of It': Celebrates like in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. *'You're Okay Now, Katey': Chuck gives Katey Zombrex. *'I'm Out Of Here': Chuck exits the stage on his Slicecycle. *'Level Up!: Chuck throws the Laser Sword up, catches it and kills a zombie. Losing Screen *If using '''For The Sake of It, He falls down, defeated. *If using You're Okay Now, Katey: Katey mourns on Chuck's fallen body. *If using I'm Out Of Here, Chuck crashes with his Slicecycle. *If using Level Up!, Chuck gets bitten by a zombie. Victory Themes *Generic *Terror is Reality (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lrXrkSf54c) *His name is Chuck Greene (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS3pgLp0yUc) Costumes IJIEK Jacket The default appearance of Chuck. He appears with his yellow jacket with IJIEK in the front, blue jeans and black boots. Alternate Colors *Leon Bell - Green Jacket, White Skin and Black hair *Sullivan - Brown Jacket, White Hair and Brown Jeans *Frank West - Black-White Jacket, Black Hair and Black Jeans. Case Zero Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in Case Zero. *Default: Orange-black shirt, blue jeans and black boots *Black-Red shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots *Blue-Red shirt, Red jeans and black boots *Yellow-Black shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Kingpin Chuck's appearance on Dead Rising 3. Available for DLC to be purchased alone at $1.99 or a pack for $4.99. *Default: Black IJIEK jacket with yellow highlights. *Yellow IJIEK Jackets with black highlights. *Green IJIEK jacket with red highlights. *White IJIEK jacket with red highlights. "Save Data" Chuck *If you have an Dead Rising 2 save, you can choose him as he looks like in ypur Dead Rising 2 save data. You can choose into your 3 save slots. (got this idea from LeeHatake93, who also made a Chuck Greene moveset in the actual PSASBR wiki) Minion Katey Greene *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Chuck Greene. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Katey Greene *DLC: Rebecca Chang Icons and Backgrounds Gallery Cherk.png Trivia *IJIEK backwards says Keiji, the first name of Dead Rising's creator, Keiji Imafune Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters